<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit) by topazblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175144">look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue'>topazblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edited, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She thinks his kisses are sweet, like candy. And tender, like the wind in spring.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Gou &amp; Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a warm evening and the window is open, Gou hears a dog barking in the distance, a car honking into the night. Her laptop faintly glows in the unlit bedroom, she exhales a weary breath and stretches her arms above her head, blinking her eyes at the books scattered across the desk.</p><p>She's tired, but sleep will have to wait, because, her assignment is <em>almost</em> finished. A few hundred words more, and then she'll call it a night. Gou cracks her knuckles and starts to type again, the clicking of her keyboard rings around the room.</p><p>She is so engrossed with her work, Gou doesn't hear the apartment door being unlocked, or the lights being turned on. That is, until their bedroom door abruptly opens and a stream of artificial light filters into the room. She jolts out of her bubble and snaps her head up, eyes widening at the sight of her boyfriend.</p><p>"Gou," Haru says, softly. </p><p>She has the sudden urge to rub her eyes, feeling as if her eyesight is deceiving her, or that the lack of sleep is<em> finally</em> getting to her.</p><p>"Haru!" she replies, surprised.</p><p>Her eyes shift to the time on her laptop -</p><p>
  <em>10.25pm</em>
</p><p>- and realises he is home a day earlier than expected, nevertheless, she's happy.</p><p>"I'm home," Gou watches as he drops his travel bag onto the floor, next to their bed.</p><p>"Welcome home," she smiles, and stands up, forgetting about her assignment.</p><p>Haru notices the cluster of books on her desk and words littered across her laptop screen. He also notices the dark circles around her eyes. He frowns for a second, knowing that his girlfriend has a habit of pushing past her limits.</p><p>Haru circles her into his arms; her head against his chest, she snakes her arms around him. They are silent, and it is more than okay.</p><p>His finger traces the nape of Gou's neck, she lets out an appreciative sigh.</p><p>"I thought you'd be back tomorrow," she mumbles.</p><p>"Training ended early."</p><p>Gou lifts her head, eyes twinkling and presses her lips against his. She thinks his kisses are sweet, like candy. And tender, like the wind in spring.</p><p>Her hands cup his face, and Haru falls back onto their bed, smoothly bringing Gou with him.</p><p>She huffs in amusement, their legs are tangled and dangling off the bed. Gou brings her lips to his cheeks, scattering kisses and Haru faintly smiles as her hair grazes his neck.</p><p>She places her head next to his, facing him.</p><p>His eyes are closed, his breathing comes out a little heavier, (and hers, too) Gou stares at his profile, sharp and defined, even under minimal lighting. She wonders if she will ever get used to this sight.</p><p>"You're joining me in the bath," Haru whispers.</p><p>"Wh-what? I have to finish my assignment!" Gou immediately answers.</p><p>
  <em>...Assignment!</em>
</p><p>She sits up, ready to go back to her desk, when suddenly Haru holds her arm.</p><p>She looks back, incredulously.</p><p>"Finish it tomorrow," he reasons. One strikingly blue eye, opens. The kind of blue which skies are painted in.</p><p>"Haru, I really need to -"</p><p>He ignores her. <em>You deserve a break, Gou</em>. This is what he wants to tell her, instead he says -</p><p>"I missed you," - and this is also true.</p><p>He too, sits up and then steals another kiss, taking her breath away. </p><p>Gou takes his hand, bringing his knuckles to her mouth, and looks into his eyes.</p><p>"I missed you too," she adds: "let's take a bath."</p><p>Outside, the stars shine bright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edited: 02/08/20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>